Lost and Found
by Melriann Windrunner
Summary: The mute and flightless fairy, Crystal, and her blind sister Cristine happen upon a mysterious wingless sparrow man of an unknown talent who has completely lost his memory.
1. Prologue

**Surprise! I've already started the next story! Now, if anyone's reading this that has yet to read any of my other stories, I STRONGLY suggest you go back and read "The Pixie Hollow Miracle" and "Winter's Treasure". Otherwise, you won't have a clue about what's going on. For those of you who have, on to the story!**

* * *

_People lose things all the time. These things could range from toys, to books, to your grandfather's pocket watch. Sure, you can replace most of what you lose, but there are few feelings better than the one you get when you find what you've lost, even if you didn't know that you had lost it! So, no matter what you've lost, don't give up. It might just turn up eventually…_

The sparrow man woke up to a splitting headache. _Ugh, I feel like a tinker hit me in the head with a hammer. _He then shook his head in confusion at the thought. What was a tinker? He certainly had no idea. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember his own name.

At this point, he took the opportunity to look around at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a very odd room. The walls were decorated with rainbows, and a pocket watch hung on the wall beside the bed he lay on. Across from where he sat, there was a small mirror. In the mirror, he saw a blonde haired sparrow man in an olive coloured shirt, orange vest, and blue pants. He also noticed that he had no wings, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, that didn't seem out of place to him. The sparrow man got up from the bed and went to the door. As he went to open it, he found it jammed.

"C'mon," he muttered, throwing his weight against the door. He stopped however when he heard what sounded like a bell. After listening for a while, he went back to trying to open the door. Again, the bell sounded. This time, another sound followed. Listening closely, the sparrow man could hear what sounded like a soft thudding sound. Each thud was louder than the last. Next came the sound of muffled voices.

"Father, I swear I heard the bell jingle," a young female voice said.

"Alright, alright," an older male voice responded. "I believe you Lizzie."

Suddenly, the sparrow man heard a click. Running to the window, he saw a very large door opening, admitting into a very large room a human girl and presumably her father. The little girl (Lizzie?) walked over to the room the sparrow man was confined in. Gingerly, she removed the roof. The sparrow man, unsure how to respond, began backing up against the far wall.

"Ah!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I see that you're finally awake! I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you."

The sparrow man cocked his head in confusion.

Frowning, Lizzie asked, "You do have friends, don't you?"

"I don't remember…" the sparrow man replied.

Lizzie giggled. "We humans can't understand fairies. We just hear a little bell when you talk."

"Oh," mouthed the sparrow man. _This complicates things._ To respond to her question, he shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head.

Confused, Lizzie asked, "You don't know if you have any friends?"

The sparrow man nodded.

"Perhaps he has lost his memory?" the older man (her father?) suggested, kneeling down next to Lizzie.

Again, the sparrow man nodded.

"Do you even know your name?" Lizzie asked.

The sparrow man shook his head slowly. Then, he began gesturing towards the bed, as if asking how he got there. Lizzie and her father then proceeded to explain that, during their first spring picnic, they had found him lying on the ground, unconscious. The two of them, owing much to fairy-kind, immediately took him in and made him as comfortable as they could. He had been in a coma for almost a year now. In fact, winter had just begun.

His head reeling, the sparrow man slowly sat down on the bed. _I've been asleep for almost a year? Assuming that I have friends, they must be worried sick!_

Lizzie's face suddenly brightened. "Now that you're awake and well, we can let the other fairies know you're here." She furrowed her brow. "Though, I don't know any winter fairies, and they'd probably be scared of us."

Her father put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he can stay here until we find his friends." He then looked towards the sparrow man. "Are you okay with that?"

The sparrow man nodded. What other choice did he have anyways?

* * *

**Well, this is certainly a different way to start a story, (it's the first one I've started without a new fairy being born). Hopefully it worked out. Please rate/review/pm me with any questions you might have.****  
**

**P.S. Can anyone guess who this mysterious, amnesic sparrow man is? Most of you who have read my previous stories probably can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm not going to guarantee that the next chapter will come out soon, but I've gotten the story's outline done, so it's a possibility! Anyways, here's chapter one!**

* * *

Crystal was ecstatic. In only a few minutes, she was going with her fellow winter fairies to bring winter to the Mainland. Thousands of thoughts flew through her mind as she waited. Did the mainland look anything like Pixie Hollow? How big was it? Why did they need to be wary of humans? What were humans anyways?

"Crystal!" a voice came from her side. Turning, she found a white-clad fairy with neck-length black hair holding her head in her hand. "Settle down, you're giving me a headache."

Unable to verbally respond due to her being mute, Crystal utilized a mental link she had with the other fairy (who happens to be her sister). Sorry Cristine. I'm just excited because I've never been to the mainland before. I wonder what it looks like!

"Eh," Cristine shrugged. "It's not that great. It's actually quite barren and boring."

Crestfallen, Crystal asked, Really? I was hop… Then she remembered that her sister was blind. Oh ha ha, very funny sis, she said, smirking while Cristine slapped her knee in laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Even if I _could_ see, I've never been to the Mainland before anyways."

Both fairies (along with the fifty or so other winter fairies gathered there) fell silent as a loud horn was blown by Piccolo, the messenger fairy of the Winter Woods. A powerfully built green-clad sparrow-man wearing a cape stepped forwards. "Winter fairies," the sparrow-man, whose title was Lord Milori, began in a loud voice. "It is time. You all know what you must do. Go!"

All of the fairies took flight, climbing higher and higher in the sky, aiming for the first star on the right. _I can't believe it, we're actually going!_ Crystal thought excitedly as she climbed onto a snowy owl, adjusting her own cape over her broken wings before following her fellow fairies' suit.

To Crystal it felt like they had been flying for hours. Are we there yet?

Cristine sighed. "Please don't start that. We're almost there."

She wasn't wrong, as, moments later, Crystal spotted the Mainland. Her mouth gaped at the sheer immensity of it. It made Neverland look like a small island! Looking up, she noticed that the fairies were splitting into groups. Much to her delight, she and Cristine were put into the same group. Their group leader, a spiky black-haired sparrow-man named Sled, said, "We're going to take care of Britain. A couple of you have done this before and know what you need to do. Those of you who haven't, I'll be your guide to…"

Crystal, Cristine said mentally to her sister.

Crystal was caught off-guard. Cristine never used their mental link! What is it? she asked worriedly.

Ummm, Cristine began, sounding somewhat embarrassed. Could I, uh, ride with you?

Sure, but why couldn't you have just asked me out loud?

Because I didn't want anyone to else to know I had to ask for a crutch, okay? Cristine snapped.

Alright, I understand. No need to get snippy.

Sorry.

Crystal waited for her sister to clamber on to the owl behind her. As soon as she made sure Cristine had a tight grip on her, she dove after Sled and the others towards the Mainland, flying past all kinds of houses and a massive tower with rods that pointed at numbers around the border of a circle. Eventually, Sled led them to a ring of toadstools in front of a large, hollowed out tree.

"Welcome to base camp."

* * *

**So, here's a reintroduction of the main characters from "Winter's Treasure". I'm not sure if it's noticeable, but I'm trying to add more characterization in this story. Looking back at my previous two stories, I noticed that the characters seemed roughly the same personality-wise (excluding Robin of course). Also, I just wanted to explain that Piccolo serves that same purpose as Viola. (Personally, I think the name I gave him was quite clever. But, that's just me.) Anyways, please rate/review/flame/etc. and be on the lookout for the next chapter ****J**


End file.
